Alice jest martwa
by Luna666
Summary: Alice zginęła, a podejrzani to Królowa Kier, Szalony Kapelusznik i Biały Królik. Halloween'owa historia, luźno oparta na grze "Alice is dead".


John zdjął z głowy biały hełm, po czym przetarł czoło. Westchnął głośno, wciągając świeże powietrze.

Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Nie, powietrze na tej imprezie wcale nie było świeże. Wolał nie wiedzieć, ile unosiło się w nim oparów środków odurzających.

- Przypomnij mi, co my w ogóle robimy na imprezie halloweenowej mafii - spytał załamany. Nalał sobie ponczu, nawet nie patrząc na stojącego przy nim mężczyznę.

- Szukamy mordercy Alice - oznajmił Lord Vader głosem jedynego detektywa doradczego na świecie.

- Alice?

- Tak. Pamiętasz ofiarę ze stopioną twarzą? Policjanci nadali jej przezwisko... Alice. To przez to jak była ubrana i jak ją znaleźli. Wiesz, niebieska sukienka, biały fartuszek, fiolka z napisem "Wypij mnie", ciasteczko "zjedz mnie". Jak w...

- Tak - przerwał mu ostro. - Chyba wiem o co ci chodzi - John przewrócił oczami, ponownie zakładając na głowę hełm szturmowca imperium. - Skoro tu może być morderca, to czemu mówisz o tym na głos, co? To spotkanie mafii.

- Och, John - lekarz był niemal pewien, że detektyw się uśmiechał. - Jak ja lubię, gdy jesteś taki mądry...

- Przymknij się - warknął odwracając się na pięcie.

- W każdym razie podejrzewamy, że morderca jest tutaj. Podejrzani to szefowie trzech mafii - Mark "Żyleta" Thompson, Carl "Rozpruwacz" Smith oraz... - Sherlock odwrócił się twarzą do reszty sali, zaplątując ręce za plecami. - Ojciec. Christopher "Truciciel" Willson.

- Ojciec? - John spojrzał krytycznie na detektywa. Szkoda, że ten nie mógł zobaczyć jego miny.

- Tak, ojciec. Ofiarą prawdopodobnie jest Edith Willson, szesnastoletnia córka Truciciela. Nie mam jeszcze wyników badań DNA, ale zaraz powinienem je dostać. Dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej była w ciąży.

- Cudownie, po prostu cudownie - westchnął cicho. Spiął się czując rękę Sherlocka na swoich pośladkach. - Co ty odwalasz...? - Odwrócił się szybko. - Może nie tutaj...? - Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Chowam telefon do twojej kieszeni. Sam żadnej nie mam, a czekam na wiadomość i obiecałem być w kontakcie z Lestradem - Sherlock ruszył w stronę sali. - Jakbyś coś znalazł, nie powinieneś mieć problemu z odnalezieniem mnie wśród bandy przebierańców - zawołał, znikając w tłumie. Peleryna zatrzepotała dramatycznie.

John uderzył ręką w hełm. Niech no cholera weźmie tego idiotę.

Rozejrzał się uważnie po sali, szukając wzrokiem szefów mafii. Musieli być charakterystyczni, prawdopodobnie trzymali się razem i mieli ochronę.

Pośrodku pomieszczenia dojrzał ludzi przebranych za karty. Niedaleko stała Królowa Kier, a w jej towarzystwie - Szalony Kapelusznik i Biały Królik.

Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Tylko dzisiaj na parkiecie londyńskiego mafioza - Alicja w Krainie Czarów! - Pomyślał ironicznie. - Zaraz podadzą herbatkę... Część z nich będzie czekać na Alice, która nigdy się nie zjawi.

* * *

><p>John siedział na jednym z krzeseł pod ścianą i przyglądał się osobom kręcącym się po sali. Przez chwilę z zaciekawieniem patrzył na stojącą nieopodal kobietę przebraną za Śnieżkę. Dla zabawy chciał nawet podejść i ją poderwać - ot, podroczyć się trochę z detektywem, który na pewno by to zauważył. Zrezygnował w momencie, gdy zorientował się, że większość jej stroju - nie licząc niemal przeźroczystej halki i pufek na ramionach - była namalowana. Wciągnął powietrze, szerzej otwierając oczy. Naprawdę dobry body art. W tej chwili niemal się cieszył, że ma na głowie ten cholerny hełm.<p>

W drugim kącie pokoju dostrzegł innego człowieka ubranego w strój Szturmowca Imperium. Holmes na pewno ich rozróżni, w końcu był geniuszem.

Telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował, co zmusiło go do podniesienia się, żeby w ogóle mógł dosięgnąć komórki. Ten strój był cholernie niewygodny. Sherlock miał rację - bo jakże by inaczej. Ofiarą była Edith Willson, córka "Truciciela". I oczywiście była ciężarna w chwili śmierci.

Zamknął oczy, ponownie chowając telefon do kieszeni. Powinien się rozejrzeć, a nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Tylko, że kostium utrudniał też poruszanie się.

Patrząc na trójkę mafiozów nie wiedział, któremu mężczyzn powinien złożyć kondolencje.

O ile kondolencje w ogóle były na miejscu. Skoro ojciec był jednym z podejrzanych.

Kto był organizatorem tej imprezy? Bal był herbatką, czy raczej partią krykieta u królowej? A może pościgiem za białym królikiem?

Powinien przestać myśleć o tym zbiegowisku przestępców w kategoriach "Alicji w Krainie Czarów".

Z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył w głąb sali. Przechodził powoli, przystając co chwilę. Starał się wyłapać szczątki rozmów, cokolwiek o Edith. Oczywiście usłyszał plotki o ciąży, oraz że miała być żoną syna jednego z mafiozów. Taki ślub doprowadziłby do połączenia rodzin. Jeżeli ojcem dziecka był jeden z niedoszłych panów młodych, rodzic drugiego mógł się wściec i zechcieć pozbyć się niewygodnej panienki.

- Są wyniki - mruknął, gdy podbiegł do niego Sherlock.

- Świetnie, że to ty. Przez przypadek chwyciłem za tyłek złego szturmowca. Groził mi Imperatorem, ktokolwiek to jest - mruknął Holmes, wyjmując komórkę z spodni przyjaciela.

- Miałeś rację, to ona i była w ciąży. Dziewczyna miała brać ślub z synem Thompsona, albo Smitha.

- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem - odparł Holmes, najwyraźniej starając się napisać wiadomość w grubych rękawicach.

John spojrzał na niego krzywo. Oczywiście przez hełm detektyw nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale jego dedukcja na pewno pozwoliłaby mu stwierdzić jaką minę miał lekarz. Gdyby tylko chociaż zwrócił na niego uwagę.

- Od jak dawna wiedziałeś...

- Podejrzewałem zanim tu przyszliśmy. Upewniłem się w środku - mruknął Sherlock, chwytając Watsona za rękę. - Chodź, musimy coś sprawdzić.

Lekarz westchnął głośno, ale posłusznie ruszył za mężczyzną. Cholera, poszedłby za nim wszędzie, żeby tylko mieć pewność, że ktoś go nie złapie. Naprawdę, wolałby nie obudzić się z odciętą głową Sherlocka na poduszce.

Przeszli przez całą salę, przeciskając się pomiędzy ludźmi. Szalony Kapelusznik na ich widok zaśmiał się. Jak wariat oczywiście.

- Niech Moc będzie z wami! - Zawołał za nimi. - Zapraszam na drinka później!

I co jeszcze? Podasz nam kieliszek z napisem "Wypij Mnie"? Nie, dzięki - Lekarz skrzywił się z niechęcią.

Wpadli do jednego z pokojów. Był pusty. John zdjął hełm i spojrzał krytycznie na Sherlocka, który zamykał drzwi na klucz. Holmes ani myślał o zdejmowaniu swojego nakrycia głowy, zamiast tego zaczął krążyć po pokoju. W innej sytuacji wyglądałoby to naprawdę zabawnie - Sherlock nawet odpowiednio oddychał. John wiedział, że został okłamany, gdy zapytał go, czy na pewno czuje się już zdrowy.

- Co mamy... - Detektyw przystając przy ścianie.

- Ofiara to Edith Willson. - John usiadł na kanapie rozcierając kark. Wiedział, że to wymienianie jest zbędne dla Sherlocka. Powtarzał to dla siebie. - Szesnastoletnia córka mafioza, ciężarna. Miała zostać panią Thompson albo Smith. Nie wiemy kto był ojcem...

- Młody Smith, Tom - mruknął detektyw, zdejmując hełm.

John uniósł pytająco brwi, ale nie odezwał się. Przyglądał się przyjacielowi, gdy ten siadał obok niego. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy Sherlock rozczochrał włosy. Nie rozumiał tego odruchu, ale zawsze go bawił.

- Podaj mi telefon...

- Sam go sobie weź - lekarz mruknął jedynie.

Spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Holmes mówiło samo za siebie.

- Nie, to nie była zachęta do niczego. Po prostu nie chcę podawać ci telefonu za każdym razem, gdy o to prosisz.

- To żadna argumentacja - odparował detektyw. - Podaj.

- Nie. Kontynuując! - Watson przewrócił oczami. - Nikt na przyjęciu zdaje się nie wiedzieć, że Edith zginęła. Chyba myślą, że gdzieś wyjechała...

- Oficjalna wersja brzmi, że jest w szkole z internatem - odparł Sherlock, wyjmując komórkę z spodki Watsona.

- Świetnie... Skoro ojcem jest młody Smith, podejrzewam Thompsona. Miał motyw - jego rodzina najwięcej straciłaby na tym małżeństwie... - John zamilkł czując na sobie krytyczne spojrzenie. - Mylę się, tak? Smith miał to zrobić?

- Mój drogi... Kapelusznik nie ma nic do tego. Zabił Królik.

Lekarz zmarszczył brwi. Holmes westchnął głośno.

- Kapelusznik to Thompson. Królowa to Smith. Królik to ojciec - Sherlock uśmiechnął się. - Kilka dni przed wypadkiem "Rozpruwacz" spotkał się z "Alice". Wiedział, że jest w ciąży z jego synem, chciał to jak najlepiej ukartować. Podpuścił małą, głupią Edith do kłótni z swoim ojcem, oraz żeby spróbowała go zabić. Najwięcej na tym ślubie straciłby właśnie Willson. Pomyśl - po jego śmierci wszystko przechodzi na córkę, która ożeniła się z przedstawicielem innej mafii. Wszystko przechodzi na Smitha. Edith i Tom naprawdę się kochali. Był przy rozmowie ojca z swoją dziewczyną. Pytałem go o to kilka minut wcześniej. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście pokłóciła się z ojcem i chciała go dźgnąć. Prawdopodobnie wtedy została oblana kwasem, który nie był przygotowany dla niej a dla Toma.

John przełknął ślinę. Nie koniecznie chciał sobie teraz przypominać to, jak wyglądała twarz nastolatki.

- Skąd strój Alicji?

- Co roku przebierała się w to samo. Akurat robili przeróbkę jej sukienki, urosła od ostatniego halloween. Ciastko i buteleczka były częścią... Kostiumu.

- Ciało było porzucone w magazynie przy którym stały prostytutki - zauważył John.

- Cóż, wiesz przynajmniej co Willson myślał o swojej córce - mruknął Sherlock, pisząc jakąś wiadomość. Komórka zabrzęczała kilka sekund po tym, jak wysłał wiadomość. - Lestrade już jedzie.

- To dobrze, nie miałbym ochoty zajmować się tym samemu - Watson westchnął cicho. - Jaki wyrok czeka "Truciciela"?

- Królika? Raczej żaden - odparł Sherlock. - Za to Smitha nie mały...

Lekarz spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela.

- O czym ty...

Huk wystrzału przerwał jego wypowiedź szybciej niż pocałunek złożony na jego ustach.

- Willson już nie żyje - oznajmił obojętnie detektyw. - Królowa go zabił, chyba chciał sobie zrobić rękawiczki z futerka na zimę.

Watson zamrugał zamykając usta.

- Wiedziałeś, że to zrobi, a mimo to siedzisz tu teraz ze mną?

- John. To mafiozi, którzy doprowadzili do śmierci nastolatki. Nawet oni w twoim mniemaniu zasługują na litość?

- Przyznaj się, chciałeś mnie tylko pocałować.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, wyjmując spod poduszki uniwersalnego pilota. Pod budynkiem zatrzymały się jakieś samochody.

- Największym wygranym tej farsy jest Kapelusznik. Nic mu się nie stanie, niczego złego w tym nie uczynił... A ty mówiłeś, że byłby największym przegranym. - Holmes objął go ramieniem. - A oto i znak dla Lestrade - szepnął detektyw, naciskając coś na pilocie.

Detektyw ponownie pocałował go w momencie, gdy z głośników w całym domu popłynęły pierwsze nuty "Non, Je ne regrette rien. Towarzyszyły im ciężkie kroki, krzyki i pierwsze strzały.

Zrywając się na równe nogi, John zastanawiał się, czy Edith, Alice, czy jak jeszcze by ją nazwać, byłaby teraz zadowolona, nucąc z swoją imienniczką piosenkę.


End file.
